


他的猫

by FriggCake



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriggCake/pseuds/FriggCake
Summary: 一人一猫的故事/NC-17





	1. Chapter 1

**1**

“一个，两个，三个……”

一只虎斑底纹的白猫趴在落地窗边，月光柔和的洒在它色泽光亮的背上。也就楼下街道那四盏暗黄色的路灯，可他已经数了五百零二次了。它在等它的主人——照理说平常早该回家，却迟迟没有回来。猫咪前爪不安地摩挲着底下的地毯，然后跑到阳台，纵身一跃。

小猫叫斑斑，是一只高贵血统的暹罗猫，身形纤细修长，全身是冷色调的象牙白，头部与四肢有明显的虎斑底纹，有着一双神秘的深蓝色杏仁眼。

他的主人是金有谦。

而金有谦，是一名跆拳道老师。

 

前两个月，远在沙特阿拉伯工作的父母突然回来找到金有谦，把斑斑匆忙交给他就离开了。隔日，金夫金母便遭受枪杀。金有谦认定是斑斑带来了厄运，杀害父母的也是冲着斑斑而来的。

“谦，一定好好保护他，不能让人看见它。答应我。”就是这句父母临走前的嘱咐，如今的遗言，才让斑斑在金有谦身边呆了下来。

留下来的小猫也倒是乖巧，每天基本上都是懒洋洋的趴在公寓里的落地窗边晒晒太阳，舔舔身上顺滑光泽的白毛。金有谦讨厌它，那双深蓝色杏仁眼看起来总是那样的高冷而骄傲，似乎自己父母的生死与它丝毫没有关系。

他好几次愤懑地把猫粮直接倒在小猫的头上，可小猫咪只是乖巧地抖落身上的猫粮，然后用圆滚滚的脑袋抵着自己的掌心，轻轻磨蹭着。再伴随着一声慵懒的喵叫，金有谦彻底没了脾气。

没脾气。真不过瘾。

他拎起地毯上的猫咪。“你说，我的父母为了保护你连性命都不管，为什么那群人要得到你？”金有谦不由想起警察的话——初步怀疑是由某秘密犯罪组织成员所做。而小猫也只是眨着一双无辜的大眼睛，温和地应了一声喵呜。

“唉，我也就剩下你了。”

独居的金有谦突然多了一只猫咪，从起初的每天就着遇到的猫咪饲养问题谷歌一下，到现在依然是老司机铲屎官。一人一猫就这样和睦的相处，金有谦也谨记父母的嘱咐，从来没有把它让外人看见，即使是有警察上门拜访时。

 

而这天晚上，每晚准点下课回家的人迟迟不见身影。深秋的夜晚里，猫咪走在荒凉的街道上，与公寓里温暖的地毯不一样，地面透来的寒气把它冻了个哆嗦。

它寻着主人的气息慢慢往前走。金有谦是跆拳道老师，他的身上总是贴满大大小小的膏药，每天下班回来还会带上些汗味。

熟悉的气息愈来愈浓，隐隐约约听到打架的声音。

是主人！

猫咪加快脚步拐进一个巷子，就看见三个大汉围着金有谦。

穿着白色道服的金有谦腾空右转，左脚起跳后迅速击踢对方腹部，敏捷的身姿让小猫突然起敬，主人好厉害啊，主人的眼里充满了英气！

“喵~”猫咪快跑借力跳到了一个即将暗算金有谦的粗汉肩膀上，手脚并用地抓挠对方的脸。

金有谦看见斑斑突然冲出来，一个失神，被另外两个大汉抓住，一拳击中腹部。

斑斑被那两个人狠狠抓住了脖子，然后摔到地上。金有谦虽是跆拳道黑带，但冷静分析现在形势，自己一人一猫仍为弱势，他抓起旁边的垃圾桶往大汉那边一扔，飞快的抱着斑斑跑出巷道。

 

没想到巷道口出现了更多的黑衣人。被金有谦圈在怀里的斑斑感受到强大的敌意，不由得钻出主人的臂膀，爬到金有谦的肩膀上，全身紧绷，尾巴竖起，微微俯蹲。

“是它，抓住猫！要活的。”

听到口令的黑衣人马上上前想要抓住猫咪，斑斑矫健的身姿灵敏地逃过了。更是有人拿出了捕猫器，向着斑斑这边冲来，金有谦挥起角落的木棍左右连番击退了好几人。

人越来越多，他们开始改变了策略，先搞定人再来抓猫。猫要活的，人可不需要。那边已经有人朝着金有谦的右臂射了一枪。反应迅速的金有谦侧过一边，仅仅擦伤了皮肤。

白猫浑身毛发悚立，喉咙之间发出嘀咕一声，从金有谦的肩膀上跳落下来，一瞬间，变成了一名浑身赤裸的少年。

所有人都惊呆了，持枪的人愣了一秒便对着少年的腿就是一击。少年看在眼里，闭上眼睛，睁开便是凶狠且红蓝转换不定的杏仁眼，他发狠地盯着那颗子弹。子弹改变线路，瞬间射入了持枪者的心脏。

少年一头白毛中分卷发，有着一双神秘的杏仁眼，高挺的鼻梁与微厚红润的嘴唇，带着异域风情的外貌让现场的所有人惊艳得说不出话。修长纤细的胴体，从性感的锁骨到纤细的脚踝，在场的人看得目不转睛，甚至有人在讨论事成之后，要好好品尝一番。

目不转睛的也包括金有谦，要不是项颈处的黑色项带与那双深蓝色的眼睛，他一定不会相信眼前的事实——他的猫，化作了人型，控制了子弹，把剩下的人直接石化，然后一瘸一拐地来到自己面前，眨着委屈的蓝眼睛，跟自己说：“冷…”

金有谦盯着对方的锁骨与光滑的身体，想起方才黑衣人对着猫少年说的污言秽语，脸颊渐渐泛红，害羞地侧过目光，笨拙地脱下了大衣，把猫少年紧紧裹住。

 

“不会、猫…”

“啊？”

金有谦这才抬起头直视对方的眼睛，那神秘东方色彩的眉目像是一个无底深渊，一旦看一眼，就无法逃离。

“腿、疼…”猫少年看起来像是还不怎么能够掌握人类语言，只能断断续续地沟通。

方才一时情急，斑斑自己也不知道怎么的就变成了人类，还摔到了腿。主人会害怕自己吗？

 

“上来吧。”金有谦顶着红到快要炸裂的耳朵，背着少年微蹲下来，示意对方爬上来。

猫少年马上乖乖地爬了上去，纤细的手臂圈住主人，冰冷的面颊接触到温暖的脖颈便轻轻地蹭了过去。主人的气息让他感到十分安心。

而突如其来的肌肤接触惹得金有谦一阵颤栗，后背处少年那腿间的事物抵住自己更是让他脸颊红到了极点。

 

少年不重，回家路途不远——秋夜里的冷风带过少年温和的气息轻轻吹过脸颊，少年柔软的发丝轻轻飘到耳边痒痒的——虽是十分钟的路程，却被自己走了三十分钟。

“家、没到？”在温暖的后背上舒服得快要睡着的猫少年撑着沉重的脑袋，往金有谦的肩膀上蹭了蹭，软软的嘴唇无意间擦过金有谦的脖子。金有谦觉得脑子晕乎乎的，整个人像是发烧一样，燥热不已。

该死的生理反应。

“到了到了。”刚到家金有谦就赶紧甩下斑斑，然后把自己锁在浴室里，强行洗了个冷水澡才让自己冷静下来。

 

打开门却不见少年踪影，金有谦顿时就慌了，也不知道少年的名字，只能像以往一样，喵呜喵呜地四处找。最后在阳台的温泉池里找到了。斑斑觊觎了这个温泉池很久啦，化作人形后回到家马上想到的就是在这个舒服温暖的温泉池里泡澡。

 

此刻白发少年在热腾腾的温泉池里开心地玩耍，把自己的头钻到水里咕噜噜地吐出气泡，又一个个把它们戳破。没好气的金有谦蹲在旁边看着这十八岁模样，四岁心境的人。

 

“就这么喜欢？”

“嗯嗯！”少年拍打着水面，溅起一朵朵水花，扬起大大的嘴角，捣蒜式的点了点头。

“你叫什么名字？”金有谦伸出手，少年就马上识趣地把自己的手搭在对方的手掌上。

“嗯？斑…”眼前的少年在伸出舌头一点一点地舔舐着身上的皮外伤，并发出哧溜的水声。看着对方一张一合的唇瓣，刚按捺下去的欲望又要升上来了。金有谦由不得擦擦额前不知道是虚汗抑或是水汽液化形成的水珠。

 

“你叫斑斑啊…”

“嗯嗯…主人也一起来吧。”少年湿湿的刘海紧贴在两边脸颊处，笑得一脸天真。还是小猫的时候，自己每次都看着他在温泉池里泡得舒服，却又不让自己进入实在太坏了，终于可以跟主人舒服的泡澡啦！

 

金有谦褪下了刚换好的睡衣，背着对方脱下内裤，缓缓进入了池内。刚坐好，少年就扑向了金有谦，修长的双手圈住他的腰际，脑袋抵住他的胸膛，微微蹭了两下，仰起被温泉泡得微红的脸。

“喜欢、主人…一起、洗澡

“帮你、伤口、消失”

 

**2**

斑斑抓起金有谦刚才被子弹擦过的右臂，低头细细地舔舐着，灵巧的舌头围着伤口打圈。但与平日不同，现在少了小猫舌苔上倒刺的浅浅刺痛感，却多了一丝热乎黏腻的感觉。想起平日里猫咪也钟爱舔食着自己的指尖，温泉下的炽热便慢慢抬起头来，金有谦左手慢慢伸向下方。

可斑斑却换了个姿势，直接面对着金有谦，跪坐在了他的大腿上，把他以往过去跆拳道贴膏药的淤青都一一舔舐。神奇的是，对方舌尖的所到之处，除了挑拨自己克制欲望的神经之外，伤口淤青完全消失得无影无踪，比针灸按摩膏药铁打来得更加有用。

斑斑舔舐他腰际上的旧患，他仰起头，大口大口喘着气，胸口剧烈起伏着。他一边承受着敏感腰部传来的兴奋，一边忍耐着腹下想要狠狠贯穿眼前这人的欲望。温泉下的左手紧紧地抵住自己的肿胀，不能让对方靠近。

斑斑上前搂过金有谦，舔舐着金有谦后颈脊椎处。纤细光滑的身体与金有谦的胸膛紧贴在一起，软嫩之处更是抵在他紧致的腹肌上。金有谦看着雾气里对方嫩滑的肌肤，已经失去了任何想法，脑海里轰地一声炸成烟花，全是对方的盈盈一握的腰身与那红润微张的嘴唇，他紧闭双眼，催眠自己要向柳下惠学习。

斑斑把对方上身可见之处的伤口几乎舔舐了一遍，坐在了金有谦大腿上大口喘着气。隔着氤氲的雾气，金有谦看着斑斑微微张开的红唇，因精力消耗呼吸不顺而剧烈起伏的胸腔，咯噔一下咽了咽口水。

斑斑抬起清秀的眉目，深蓝色的眼睛对上了金有谦的炙热的眼神。

“啊，还有这里！”斑斑即将凑上前舔舐金有谦脸颊上的小刮伤，却被金有谦双手挡住了。

此刻的情况是，斑斑跪坐在金有谦的大腿上，纤细的手腕被金有谦双手抓住，而腿间有些硬邦邦的东西顶住了，有点硬。斑斑疑惑的低下头，“硬…”双手从对方桎梏中挣脱开来，伸向了水中的硬物。

斑斑憋了一口气钻进水里，掰开金有谦挡住的手，看着那根蛟龙一样的粗壮挺立在水底里，一圈又一圈的青筋布满在表面，斑斑上前握住，还突突突地传来一阵颤抖。

“是…什么？”

斑斑浮出水面，撇开遮住眼睛的额发，眸子里冒着水汽，看得金有谦心脏漏了一拍。

不忍了。

金有谦上前吻住斑斑，把那小脑瓜想的一堆还没问出的问题堵在嘴里。看起来果冻般Q弹的嘴唇要比想象中要软，甚至还比果冻很甜更香。

猫少年显然没有经历过这般状况，也没有抗拒，微烫的脸颊因憋气而涨得通红。金有谦轻笑了一声，“学会换气，深吸一口气。”

跟着对方，斑斑有模有样的张大嘴巴咬了一口空气，然后一下子又被金有谦吸得透不过气来，脸蛋憋得通红，深蓝色的眼睛紧张得眨巴眨巴的，让人好生爱怜。

“真笨。”金有谦又亲了亲那小巧的鼻尖，时间还长，那就好好教你吧。

除去极其优雅的外表，斑斑完全没有任何暹罗猫的特性，黏乎得很，现在化为人形的少年也不例外。感受到主人的示好，他上前抱住金有谦，脑袋窝在对方的颈窝处，轻轻磨蹭着，慵懒而柔和的应了一声喵呜。

“喜欢、主人。”

“那你可以帮帮我吗？”金有谦轻笑，手指插进少年的发间，温柔的给他抚顺。

“无条件、为、主人…”被抚顺得舒服的人发出嗯嗯嗯的声音。

 

金有谦抓住对方软糯的下身，轻轻地上下套弄着。粉嫩的柱身经受不了这般刺激，一下子就挺立起来。斑斑感受着主人的抚摸，有些迷糊，只觉得下身痒痒的，想要更快速的抚摸，“快点、想、快…”

金有谦加快了手中的速度，也不忘安抚着上面。他欺身向前含住眼前人的乳尖，细细反复啃咬研磨。斑斑被这挑逗弄得心神巨乱，摇晃着脑袋，只觉得浑身燥热，有股莫名的力量想要在身体里冲出去。少年憋屈得两眼红红。

很快，前端便射出一股热液，后庭涌出蜜液，快速湮没在温暖的热泉水里。金有谦抱住斑斑，大手绕过细腰，往那神秘的后庭处伸入一只手指，热腾腾的泉水跟随着手指涌入了甬道，烫得斑斑瘫软在金有谦怀里，委屈地呜了一声。

然而，很快这声委屈的呜变成了欲求不满的嗯。随着退出的手指，斑斑不安的扭动着身子，想要往更粗大更热乎的根源靠去，染上了情欲的眼眸急切的寻找着能够满足自己的东西。他想起了那根蛟龙般的东西，他喵呜了一声就往主人胯间处的粗大抓，对着自己的空虚的后庭入口打算一坐。

金有谦看着这只急切的小猫咪，握住那盈盈一握的细腰，掰开那结实的臀瓣，就往里面一顶。可小猫咪说到底还是第一次，尽管做足了扩张工作，还是紧得很。他像以往一样给对方的下巴挠痒痒，果然还是这招好用，小猫咪这下便舒服得软瘫在金有谦怀里。趁着对方放松的空隙，他一下子完全挺弄进去。

斑斑温润的甬道紧紧吸着他，分泌出大量的蜜液让金有谦出入无比畅顺，舒服得喘息了一声。他握住斑斑的细腰，狠狠地往自己胯间带着，每一次退出，那神秘的后庭紧紧挽留；每一次进入，又像欲擒故纵般推拉。金有谦全当他是欲拒还迎，每次都发狠地插入，把甬道的每一寸都碾平，又弄皱。

小猫咪在这热浪滚滚的情欲中摇摇晃晃，舒服得哼哼直叫，抱着金有谦的脖子，硬是把他的后背抓出好几条痕印，嘴里一直呢喃着主人主人，害得金有谦完全把持不住力量，更是把人就着最深处的姿势反转了一边，掰开对方的臀瓣，完全退出又完全没入。

热泉水被两人激烈的动作弄得啪啪水响，氤氲的水汽里，小猫咪手掌撑着地面，屁股翘得老高，跟着身后人的横冲直撞，乳尖一时浸泡在温泉里，一时又被捞出来与冷空气来个亲密的接触，反复来回，刺激得乳尖通红挺立，手脚蜷缩。

金有谦俯身贴住他的后背，在斑斑的耳畔边轻呼一口气。

小猫咪敏感得很，后庭哆嗦的咬了一口埋在里面的硕大，却被那硕大一下子顶弄得更深，往这某一个凸点便是反复冲钻，狠狠碾磨，惹得斑斑摇动着腰肢，“不要、不要了…呜…”

金有谦抓住斑斑纤细的手腕，放置在他只有一层薄薄的腹肌包裹住的小腹上，“这是什么？”

小猫咪害羞的浑身像是染了一层薄薄的粉色，柔和轻声说道，“是…主人。”

“别叫我主人，叫我有谦吧。”

“有…谦…唔…”金有谦掰过那人还有些婴儿肥的脸颊，对着那绛红色的唇瓣便是重重一吸，同时下身在最深处不断的冲撞抽插，右手抓住斑斑的下身加快速度的套弄着。在情欲最高点处，双双释放。

金有谦把斑斑裹紧浴巾抱回屋内，在床上又折腾了两次，才放过这只奶香奶香的小猫。

 

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

**3**  
第二天早上，传来急促的敲门声。  
金有谦马上从睡梦中惊醒，摸摸怀里的人，悄悄起身从抽屉里拿出父母留下的左轮手枪。  
小心翼翼掀开窗帘，楼下街道上并没有可疑的车辆，只是一辆闪着交通灯的警车。他把手枪插到后裤袋，来到门前透过猫眼一瞧——是前些天来过的两名警察。  
转身回房里，他轻轻抱起睡得迷糊的少年，把他  
藏进衣柜里。奶香的少年还在睡梦中挣扎，被打扰了还似乎有点起床气，朦胧睁开眼看见金有谦示意自己乖乖在衣柜里呆着后，又合上了眼。看来是昨晚把他折腾得太厉害了。  
“金先生你好，我们又来打扰你了。”  
“昨天晚上，我们警方在这附近的南道二巷里发现了八具尸体，一人心脏中枪身亡，七人皆因心脏骤停而死。”  
“从死者体内取出的子弹，发现射入死者胸腔的是反方向的子弹，其余七人死因不明，能做到心脏骤停，凶手一定异于常人。”  
“…”金有谦长长刘海下的睫毛微微颤抖，他仰起头，示意对方继续。  
“而且这八名死者都与你父母在两个月前联系过。这里是他们的资料，你对他们有印象吗？”  
金有谦拿过资料粗略地翻了两下，面无表情地摇了摇头，“不认识。七年来父母与我没有联系，许多有关他们的事情我都无法得知。抱歉了。”  
金有谦滴水不漏，两位警察也无法追问下去，客套几句常规的话后，就离开了。  
  
目送楼下的警车离开后，他马上开始收拾行李。斑斑原来比想象中还要危险，昨晚被石化的七个人全死了。他抬起头，斑斑一如往常，穿着自己松垮垮的长恤坐在桌子上看着他收拾，对上目光还笑得一脸天真无邪，丝毫不知道发生了什么事。  
他想起那八个人的名字，事情已经开始水落石出。也还好现场没有目击证人，斑斑变成人型事到如今也只有自己知道。他抓起一件白色的卫衣就往少年身上套，小猫咪碰到糙糙的面料难受地挣扎了几下，又被金有谦驯服，乖乖穿上不舒服的牛仔裤。金有谦又给他扔了顶帽子，却被他像玩具一样放在手里旋转。  
金有谦蹲下握紧斑斑肩膀，严肃道，“斑斑，从这一刻起，你要跟着我，不能离开我，不能随便跟陌生人说话，更不许随便使用你的能力。知道吗？”  
这段长话听得斑斑云里雾里，他看着金有谦紧皱的眉头，似懂非懂地点了点头，又上前舔了舔金有谦的脸庞，眼睛清澈得像一面湖镜。  
金有谦给斑斑戴上帽子又套上卫衣的帽子。整个少年被包裹得严实后，一人一猫一吉普车便朝着西部一路狂奔，开进苍茫辽阔的荒野里。  
强行被戴上了黑色美瞳后，坐在副驾上的小团子无心窗外美景，只是盯着后视镜中的自己，眼睛眨了又眨，嘴里呢喃着，“不喜欢、不好看…”  
顾着开车的人瞄了瞄因为深蓝色的瞳色不见了而难过得缩成一团的人，扑哧地笑了出来。没想到这下少年委屈的眉毛垂得更低了。  
“好看，都好看。”金有谦揉了揉小团子柔软的头发。  
被主人撸毛，小团子心情一下子由阴转晴，嘴角扬起弯弯的弧度。斑斑伸出手指在空气里顺着金有谦的侧颜，长眼睫毛，笔直的鼻梁，还有昨晚与自己亲亲的嘴唇，都一一勾勒一遍，主人长得真好看，看了大半天也不会厌！  
  
他们开了足足两天一夜，赶在第二天天黑之前，来到了路边的汽车旅馆。疲惫的金有谦把斑斑圈在怀里便倒头就睡。  
金有谦是被斑斑吵醒的，猫少年对一切新的事物都充满了好奇心，这回蹲在收音机前捣鼓了半天，摁开了开关，突然播放的摇滚乐把两人都吓了一跳。然而斑斑很快适应了音乐，听着愉悦的乡村摇滚又蹦到了床上。  
而金有谦把手枕在脑后，默默看着在床上弹来弹去的团子。短暂的深度睡眠后，一切显得悠闲又惬意，像是什么事情也没有发生。有一个这么可爱的人在身边，是多幸福的一件事。  
  
**4**  
汽车旅馆里暗黄的台灯把气氛都烘托得阴晦暧昧，旁边的团子撑着脑袋看着金有谦，深邃的眼眸里分不清是深黑或深蓝，红艳的嘴唇被少年自己舔得晶莹剔透。  
鼻尖处全是那人奶香的气息，金有谦不知节制的又色心大起。他翻身从包里摸出一枚银币，扔给少年。少年捧在手里，即将要放在嘴里咬时被金有谦阻止了，“扔盒子里。”  
照着金有谦的示意，斑斑不舍地把心爱小巧的银币投入床头上方的机器里。接着床垫开始以非规律的频率颤抖。小猫咪被突如其来的抖动吓得浑身一颤。  
小猫咪平躺在床上，屁股紧贴着抖动的床上，跟着床垫一抖一抖的，很快敏感的小猫咪就被刺激得仰头大叫。坐在床边的金有谦看似冷静地欣赏着这光景，脑里早就把少年的衣服撕了个遍。他现在就等着这小鬼什么时候来主动上门来邀请自己。  
对于主人脑里一堆黄色的想法，小猫咪全然不知，情欲逐渐染满了他的眼眸，腹部传来难耐的燥热感。浑身热得难受的他扭捏地把身上的衣服全部脱光，只剩下脖子上难以解开的项带。  
一丝不挂的斑斑跪坐在床上，两只手撑在两腿之间，让震动的床垫跟紧贴自己的屁股，一前一后地摆弄着腰身，胯间的粉嫩磨蹭得挺翘，前端的汁液汩汩流淌，身后渗出的蜜液染湿了床单。  
“好玩吗？”沙哑的声音从耳边响起，斑斑才从欲仙欲绝中抬头，迷离的眼神看得金有谦呼吸一紧。  
“嗯？好…好玩…”斑斑被这感觉弄得舒服，撑着床细细地娇喘。可很快他发觉这还不能完全满足他，身后小洞无比的空虚难耐，他望向床边的人。  
嘴里呢喃着难受的人缓缓爬到金有谦身边，小猫示好般，含着金有谦的食指，伸出粉嫩小舌头一点点舔舐着，这动作在金有谦看来无比魅惑。  
“想要吗？”小猫乖顺的点了点头，金有谦勾起一边嘴角，俯身向前，把少年压在身下。他把方才沾上小猫唾液的食指伸入了少年身后那一张一合的小洞。才过两天，后庭早已恢复了原来的紧致，尽管是有了蜜液的润滑，小猫咪还是直痛得发抖，把他后背挠出几条红痕。  
旅馆里的暖气开得很大，金有谦口干舌燥，低头直接含住少年肉嘟嘟的嘴唇，舌头利索地敲开贝齿，吸吮着那湿滑软糯的细肉。手下的动作也没有懈怠，骨节分明的手顺着光滑的腰线，神圣的把这具完美的胴体从通红的耳尖到脚趾都用手心勾勒一遍。扩张工作做足后，金有谦直起腰，粗暴的脱去皮衣与长裤，随着鉚钉与皮带金属碰撞地板后哐当的一声，那长得健硕精致的粗大便直直地弹跳了出来。  
斑斑支起身子爬了过来，好奇用嘴唇蹭了蹭那圆圆的柱头，抬眼瞄了一下主人的反应，又伸出灵巧的舌尖舔弄着柱身。被这一舔金有谦彻底失去了自控力，双手插进少年的发间，忍不住地疯狂地把脑袋按向胯间，数次来回，胯间的粗大被舔弄得啧啧声响，一个深喉后，把少年的脑袋快速推开，射出白色浊液，却被来不及退开的少年全部接过，还有多余的从嘴角里流出。  
斑斑绝不知道他此刻有多魅惑，嘴唇被蹂躏得红肿，一双大大的眼睛里全是无辜与清纯。金有谦瞬间把他推倒，把枕头垫在少年腰部后面，抓住身下人纤细的脚踝把小脚挂在自己腰边。然后就着那水光晶莹的小洞便提着自己的硕大一个挺弄完全没入。  
斑斑痛得手脚蜷缩，呜呜直叫，眼里蓄满了泪水，金有谦心疼的把他额前微湿的刘海顺到耳后，拍着肩膀哄着怀里的人。然后两手突然抓住斑斑的膝弯，用力地把双腿掰开，埋在温暖的后庭里的性器忍不住地就操动起来，一下比一下猛烈。斑斑一边承受着撕裂般的痛楚，一边承受着濒死般的快感，闻着金有谦飙发的男性荷尔蒙的雄壮气息，感觉无比的安宁。  
金有谦握住斑斑的小脚丫把人儿快压成膝盖碰到肩膀了，他由不得佩服猫咪的伸展度与柔韧性，垫着枕头抬高屁股的姿势让金有谦挺进了更深处，一下又一下重重地挺弄撞击，附带床垫抖动的频率加持，后庭不断吞吐着巨物，入口结合处还磨出白色的泡沫，胯间与浑圆的臀部不断撞击发出啪啪的声音。  
小猫咪被撞得支离破碎的，柔弱地发出断断续续的呻吟，胸腔剧烈地起伏。玩心大起的金有谦突然完全抽出，感受到身后突然而来的空虚的人习惯性的向上挺着腰身，挽留那根硕大。小猫咪眼睛眨眨，疑惑地看着撑在自己身上的人。  
“自己来。”金有谦往后一坐，腿间的硕大在暗黄的灯光下照得水润发亮。斑斑红着脸挪过去，就着那硕大坐了下去，斑斑像刚才一样，跪坐在金有谦大腿上，一前一后地摆弄着细腰，小孩子一点都不满足，摇晃得越来越用力，磨蹭得金有谦开始仰头呻吟，又突然磨蹭到某一个凸点，斑斑便软瘫在金有谦结实宽厚的胸膛上，因剧烈运动头发全湿的脑袋抵在锁骨上，红红的脸颊靠在胸前，与金有谦的汗水黏合在一起。  
金有谦重新掌握主动权，握住不盈一握的腰身狠狠的从下往上贯穿了一遍，更是加快速度，一刻不停，犹如辗压机一般重重碾压着那突出的小点，斑斑抱着金有谦脖子，跟着身下的动作上上下下的越来越快的抖动着，夹在两人腹上精致的挺立胡乱的射出浊液，数十次抽 插后金有谦也到了，他啵的一声，迅速的抽出性 器，滚烫的浊液胡乱的被射在斑斑的大腿间。  
  
“You are my cat, my sin, my soul.”  
“是什么？”  
“没什么，睡吧。”  
斑斑靠在金有谦怀里昏昏沉沉的睡着了，而黑夜里有个人却迟迟没有睡着，他隐隐约约的感觉到有危险的事在迫近。  
  
警察来的时候，他隐藏了自己父母的身份，也隐藏了自己认识这八个人。  
当初那张和斑斑从父母手里一起接过来的报告纸，上面赫然有着那八个人的名字。  
也是这八个人谋害了把斑斑带走的父母。  
这八个人还想加害于我，把斑斑带走。  
斑斑危险程度非一般，如果不好好控制而落入坏人手里就只能被当作生化武器利用。斑斑会失去自由与理性，世界会变成什么样不堪设想。  
明显的，我的父母也应该是这么想的，实验研究真实目的败露后，父母就把特异性的斑斑带走，紧接着被同组织特工杀害。  
可父母所在的实验研究里不仅仅包括父母与这死去的八人，万一像斑斑一样的不止一个，世界千百万亿人将暴露在巨大的危险之中。  
他想起了报告纸上的手写签名，  
「Stanley E」。

 


	3. Chapter 3

5

一夜浅眠的金有谦天一亮在外面电话亭里打了通电话后，就回来收拾行囊。最后才去叫醒熟睡的人。斑斑悄咪咪探出脑袋，又重新缩回被窝里。

金有谦的心顿时被这坨奶团子给融化了。他走过去蹲在床头边，掀开被窝，“好咯，再不起来牛奶要冷了。”

斑斑其实早就醒啦，马上睁开眼睛，调皮地展开双手求抱抱。金有谦也宠得很，毫不犹豫的接过这大大的奶团子，阳光调皮的躲过米色的帘子，悄悄的洒在依偎的两人身上，房间顿时变得明亮温馨。

金有谦就由着背后的树袋熊挂在自己身上，小脚丫还摇摇晃晃的。他走进浴室就抓了一根牙刷给身后的人，然后摁上开关。

小猫咪的牙龈被电动牙刷滋滋滋震动得酸爽，又看着镜子里的主人一脸好戏的盯着自己，害羞得眉眼弯弯。

「才第三天啊，我的猫少年，我一定会好好保护你的。」

——金有谦看着镜子里的斑斑暗暗想道。

 

在房间里歪腻了一会两人，事不宜迟，开始准备出发继续行程。

他们先来到Motel旁边的汉堡店In-N-Out。一进门，金有谦打起了十二分警惕，四周看了一下，发现大家都在看着他们，显然他们对这两个行囊不少、衣着低调、身材极佳、样貌不凡的陌生男人很感兴趣，尤其是对他身后的斑斑。

出门前，斑斑蹲在行李像cody一样一件件的翻着金有谦的衣服，虽然东翻西翻地，但最后还是被金有谦胡乱的套上了灰色卫衣与黑色裤子。临走前还被再次地强制戴上黑色美瞳。斑斑讨厌死了，还给金有谦一个瞬间变红的眼珠子已表愤怒，不过最后当然还是一个小吻就被搞定了。

而严格的一身低调打扮还是免不了别人的瞩目——斑斑的腿，在窄脚裤的加持下显得又长又细；以及那双大眼睛，黑色美瞳都藏不住魅惑；还有那微厚红润的嘴唇，简直就在惹人犯罪！

不说别人，金有谦本人也很想犯罪了。他扣过斑斑的腰际，众目睽睽之下，把斑斑拉到身前，紧接着就是个强烈宣布主权不接受任何侵犯的深吻，完了还舔了舔嘴唇，意犹未尽的样子。然后在包里翻出口罩，把眼前的人的美貌盖住，挡得严严实实最好。

斑斑就这样呆呆地躲在金有谦身后，看着前面肩膀宽厚的人，拿着两袋双人汉堡套餐后，紧紧地牵着自己，就离开了汉堡店。

 

听着复古女伶的爵士，他们一往无前地向西面狂奔，跨过荒无人迹的平原。过了一周后，终于来到温暖且四季如春的西海岸。

沿岸而驶。与前几天极大反差，西海岸的阳光燠热，海风吹过金灿灿的沙滩带来清新的海洋气息。副驾驶座上的斑斑趴在窗边，闭着眼睛感受着海风轻轻抚过脸庞，舒服得喵呜直叫，小脑袋像是挡风玻璃前的太阳能小树叶一样左右摇晃，脖子上的银色小铃铛还叮铃铃的发出清脆的响声。

认真驾驶的金有谦左手过去摸索着斑斑小手，牵过来放腿上，再十指紧扣。斑斑恰好转头过来对上金有谦充满爱意的眼神，也朝对方回了个大大的微笑。眼前这个人，无论是眼睛还是鼻子还是嘴巴，全身上下都散发着可爱与美好，让金有谦一度忘记他们两人危险的处境，心甘情愿的沉沦在暴风前短暂的天晴里。

开进城市。那是个热闹的城市，地中海气候以及近海地势养育了一代人。街道上热闹得很，五颜六色的小房子伫立在半山腰上，路过的车辆都变得拥挤起来。兜兜转转，最终驶出郊外，在海边一幢红色小巧别致的小木屋里停下了。

 

迎接他们的是一位长相憨厚的中年男子。

金有谦上前与他拥抱问候，“叔叔。”斑斑也跟着小心翼翼的叫了一声叔叔。而中年男子闻声往后看，点了点头，便赶紧邀请两人入屋。

中年男子刚进屋便往厨房走去，嘴里就唠唠叨叨的在自言自语些什么的。不一会，厨房里走出了一位女人，年龄与男子相仿，眉目间还隐约有着金有谦的影子。

女人一见两人就有些惊讶，她慢慢朝斑斑走去，稍微颤抖的双手伸向斑斑的脖子，捧着那银色的小铃铛直直发抖。斑斑害怕地往后退，躲到金有谦背后。

“这是姐姐的，姐姐~“女人像是想起些什么，顿时面容失色的无力倒退几步，跌入了身后男子的怀抱里。

这对夫妇是金有谦的小姨与叔叔。十年前，小姨与叔叔也与金有谦的父母一起在组织里工事，但因为后来小姨有了个双胞胎孩子，便与叔叔一起休退，迁移到一个新的城市里共筑爱巢。每年的圣诞节才回到东岸，金有谦才得以与他们相聚见面。

他们知道金有谦出事后，就秘密联系上了金有谦。三人上次见面已是五年前了，没想到再聚首却已经物是人非了。

 

金有谦哄着斑斑睡着后，就悄悄走出房间，来到客厅。

“现在最重要是控制斑斑的能力，对了，他们没见过化作人形后的斑斑吧？”

“没有。见过斑斑人形的都被石化了。”

“但他们见过你，为了躲避组织的眼目，你们最近还是先不要出门。”

“嗯。”

“那个铃铛呢？”

金有谦从兜里拿出铃铛，是他刚刚趁斑斑熟睡后解下来的。这原是金有谦母亲的信物，是小姨在年轻时送给母亲的一个芯片卡，如果有什么隐私的东西，可以备在里面。当时只是想着令人害羞的porn，可现在却是阴阳相隔的姐妹留下来的重要信息。

三人来到电脑前，小姨把芯片放进去，电脑前就出现了一卷录像，视频里面是金有谦的父母。

“爸，妈。”金有谦看到父母健康在世的样子就忍不住的垂下脑袋。

金夫妇在实验室里的两人早已预知自己生死，但是为了斑斑，他们作出了牺牲。

”Stanley与军队合作了，他们需要更多像斑斑一样的变异人投入战斗，变异人思维与能力我们无法预知，也暂时无法控制他们。变异人一旦暴露在人们面前，情况怕是难以掌控。

“斑斑是我们第一位成功的实验对象，但目前为止，斑斑的能力只出现把物体石化，其他还没有显示出来。我们研究这个项目并不是为了制造生化武器，所以我们隐藏了斑斑实验成功的结果与血清配方。我们还准备了与斑斑花纹无异的猫，准备实行掉包计划。

“若我们已经不在人世的话，大概已经被Stanley识破了，血清配方只有我们才知道，但请一定要保护斑斑，不要落在坏人手里。”

血清配方。

金有谦想起了那张与斑斑从父母手里一起接过来的报告纸，他重新拿过来，发现上面各种数据含量上，其中第七行的含量名称是个星号，浓度提取上显示着100%，备注后面写着”BB”两个字母。

原来是斑斑。

这个配方里最后的条件是斑斑。金有不敢设想更多的，若是他们有了斑斑，斑斑就会被人关在实验室里研究，抽取血液做成血清配方；到时候就会出现更多的变异人，而他们或许也无法控制他们，世界将会乱成一片。

不行！不行！

金有谦站了起来，焦躁的抓着头发。小姨与叔叔一早从两人的眉目间看出情愫，悄悄的拍了拍金有谦肩膀表示安慰。

 

6

小姨与叔叔的郊外小屋是个很好的藏匿点。最近斑斑被金有谦都照顾得很好，小猫咪般软糯糯的性格很讨喜，每次小姨与叔叔从市区内回来，都会带上许多蛋糕与糖果给斑斑。斑斑也喜欢吃，不知不觉的就长胖了许多，还被金有谦笑称小胖猫了。

斑斑看起来与一般的十九岁少年无异，可因为对很多事物都是第一次接触，所以显得有些愚笨。

例如第一次喝牛奶，还是只会拿着杯子舔舐着上面薄薄的一层奶霜，吸不到只会呆呆的看着人，等着金有谦把牛奶胡子给吻掉。

例如第一次荡秋千，庭院里的秋千第一次坐上去的时候，小猫咪快被吓得掉下来，被金有谦搂住才敢坐秋千。而此刻两人正窝在秋千上沐浴着阳光，金有谦说阳光刺眼，可小猫咪喜暖就由着他了。

例如第一次遇见街上的小猫，还会蹲下来脑袋碰脑袋，趁嘴里的喵快要脱口而出时，金有谦马上捂住斑斑的嘴巴，然后抱歉的把人带走。

例如第一次在饭桌上遇见大大的海鱼时，会把眼睛睁得大大。看到小姨把鱼肉夹到自己盘子里，心里的doki doki都快要溢出来了。斑斑还是不会用刀叉，只会拿着小勺子把小鱼肉扒到盘子边，然后小嘴巴凑上去。

 

几个月后，斑斑已经与常人无异了。在这几个月里，斑斑进步的每一个瞬间都有金有谦在旁边。他感叹斑斑的聪明与机智，很欣慰。小小的人儿总能很快的从事情里发现规律，学习得飞快，总能给人带来惊喜。

斑斑现在已经可以熟练使用语言了，并且能无障碍与人交流。每晚上的bed-time story都因为能听懂金有谦的黄段子，而会害羞得脸红红。

也能很好任意切换自己瞳仁的颜色了，只是石化的能力还在努力学习控制。

现在金有谦把一盘新鲜的鱼放到斑斑面前，按住凑上来要张嘴的人，冷冷的说道，“冻结二十秒，但是不能弄死它。”

斑斑用可怜的眼神看着金有谦，没得到对方的许可，撅了撅嘴巴，然后乖乖盯着那条鱼，眼睛一闭，再睁开时已是红色了。金有谦撑着下巴，眼尾瞄过一旁的十几大小各不同鱼状石头——都是控制失败的成品。

慢慢来吧，金有谦心想。

只见盘子上活蹦乱跳的鱼突然停止了跳动，如同静止画面般。金有谦诧异的凑上前看，完全没有石化，只是停止了呼吸，他面露喜色的抓住斑斑的手，“成功啦，成功啦！”

斑斑半眯着眼睛，生怕又如前几次失败一样，看到金有谦少许失望的眼神，不安的等待着结果。他已经懂得察言观色了，他也在努力的学习自己的能力，想要看到金有谦替自己骄傲。

斑斑看着金有谦激动得手舞足蹈的，也笑了起来，他乖乖地把头仰起来，迎上金有谦的奖励吻。金有谦扣住他的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。斑斑虽然很聪明，可是一直都没有在亲吻时学会换气。每一次都是呆萌地接受着他的索取，然后憋气憋得满脸涨红，眼尾上也会捎上一抹绛红，可爱得很。

午后头顶上的风扇慢悠悠地转呀转，金有谦把斑斑压在墙上，隔着舒适的家居服，掐了掐斑斑软软的细腰，“小胖猫，再吃就抱不起你了。”

“不是的……小姨让我吃的……不能拒绝……”斑斑被掐得酥软，手脚攀上金有谦，双腿搭在金有谦的腰侧，求安慰似的用鼻尖蹭着金有谦的脸颊，酥酥麻麻的。

近距离才看到斑斑那长长的睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀一样轻轻抖动着，大大的眼睛底下还有一颗泪痣，藏在饱满的卧蚕里，金有谦无意识的在泪痣处吻了一下，又觉得不够，一路往下，在这个可爱的人儿身上烙下一个个吻痕。

“还学会看人家眼色了，那知道我现在想干嘛了吗？”金有谦轻笑道。

斑斑感到炽热的硬物抵在自己臀缝上，舔了舔嘴唇，手指一下下地在金有谦的颈窝处抚摸，“嗯。”

金有谦直接把斑斑抱进房间。

寒风悄悄的灌入屋内，把风铃吹得叮铃铃响。屋内似有似无的传来几声喘气的声音，一室旖旎。

今天就好好奖励你吧。


	4. Chapter 4

7  
这几个月的过得像是风平浪静，但海面底下却暗藏波涛汹涌。春天悄悄过去，便迎来了潮湿阴沉的台风季节。  
除去日常陪着斑斑训练能力，金有谦还拦下了测量记录斑斑身体状况的参数。按照平常一直都是正常，而今早的斑斑却体温略高。  
——40.5°C。  
金有谦摸了摸被窝里的人，额头热得滚烫。他点开床边的台灯，才发现斑斑紧闭着的眼珠子滚来滚去，好看的眉头也皱在一起。  
“斑斑、斑斑？”  
斑斑像是梦魇缠身般，在梦境里挣扎却醒不来，嘴里呢喃着，“不要、不要。”  
金有谦手忙脚乱地在冰箱里翻出退热贴，然后坐到床边抓住斑斑的手。而斑斑一直在摇头皱眉，昏迷不醒。情况愈下，他赶紧摇起了旁边的紧急铃——小姨与叔叔放在两人床边备用的。  
“怎么回事？”楼上的小姨与叔叔闻铃赶来。  
“我也是刚起来给斑斑测温，已经烧到40.5°C了。昨晚还好好的。”金有谦看起来像只做错事的小狗狗，趴在床边窝着斑斑的手紧紧不放，可昨晚两个人抱着睡得好好的呀。  
经验丰富的小姨与叔叔翻看了一下旁边的身体报告，说是情绪不稳定压力太大，给斑斑先打了一支镇定剂，然后再吊了一瓶氯化钠注射液就出去了。  
“嗯。”得到安心消息的金有谦长舒一口气，坐在床边看着斑斑，细心的把斑斑细碎的额发别到耳后。  
他一心想着让斑斑快点强大起来，就算没有他也能保护自己。斑斑单纯天真，调皮爱玩。这几天的高强度训练累到他了吧。他想起了前几天训练石化能力时，小猫咪扁扁嘴的小表情，但看了看自己又继续坚持训练；日常练枪时不小心摔倒，自己也会坚强的站起拍拍屁股说没事；甚至在额外奖励的时候，斑斑明明说不要了，自己却因为太久没发泄而忍不住的多折腾对方几次。  
他还想起初来小姨家时，给斑斑染发。斑斑看着他拿着小姨从市区里带回来的染发剂，直直往角落躲。后来金有谦连哄带骗的把小猫咪安顿在洗手台上终于把一头耀眼的白发染黑。可小猫咪伤心了一个下午。  
但小猫咪的心情从来都来得快，去得也快。只要一个撸毛或者一个吻，就能让他重新扬起微笑。小猫咪也很懂事，这般痛苦的模样完全没有看到过。  
与其说斑斑是看起来是小孩子，倒不如说自己才是。从一开始斑斑就一直乖顺迁就自己，甚至自己也欠他一条命。斑斑在金有谦面前，卸下了暹罗猫的高傲，是忠实而令人安心的存在。虽然一直以来，像是自己悉心照顾他，但现在看来是自己亏欠他更多。不是主仆关系，而是共生的存在。  
现在的金有谦只能看着怀里的人痛苦的挣扎，却没有任何可以帮到忙的地方。他只好抓住斑斑的纤细的手，虔诚的亲了一下。  
“你快起来吧。  
“我在这里。”

斑斑俊秀的眉毛皱了又舒，舒了又皱，在黄昏临近时，终于在梦中惊醒，窗外依旧雷雨轰轰。  
斑斑做梦了，他梦到自己被抓走了，金有谦中枪倒在血泊中。然后就是自己被绑在以前的实验室里，被穿着大白褂戴着口罩的人研究。现在一闭上眼，都是那双暗红一片血泊里的眼睛、金有谦的眼睛、已经不会再转动的眼睛。全部都历历在目，就像是真实发生一样。  
他吓得满头大汗，死死摇动趴在床边的金有谦，确认他没有像梦中般心脏停止跳动，“有谦、有谦、你快起来。”  
金有谦听到少许动静马上就醒了，看到，赶紧掀起被子就往里塞，抱住斑斑，亲了亲斑斑的额头，“没事了，没事了。我在这里。”  
“有谦，我梦到，很坏很坏的人了。”斑斑埋在金有谦令人安心的臂膀里，哭得打嗝。  
“没关系，有我在。”我会保护你的，护你一世周全。

短暂的小风波后，金有谦对斑斑越来越少管束了，取而代之的是每天带他去海边捡小贝壳和扔石头。  
但斑斑却截然相反。他每天偷偷把捡到的小贝壳兜里，然后趁着金有谦去热饭时，转动着红眼睛幽幽的盯着小贝壳，第一次不成功，第二次无事发生，第三次崩得一下——贝壳已经全然碎成粉末了。斑斑揉了揉发红的眼睛，接着悄悄地趁金有谦出来时，把桌面上的粉末扫掉。  
暴风雨前，蜻蜓会低飞；地震前夕，虫鼠会逃窜；预感危机来临，任何生物物种都会做出预先防备应对。斑斑正在变相的挑战着自己的能力，按着自己的方法磨刀待敌。但他全然不知道这无穷的未知力量会对他自己或其他人会有多少伤害。他只知道自己已经可以控制水滴在花洒里静止流动；在风中飘动的风铃他也可以让它停着不动；再到后来，他独自坐在秋千上，看着庭院外小叔的车，定神一使劲，就看到那辆黑色suv挪动了少许。  
斑斑笑了笑，却低头发现滴在自己白色t恤上的鼻血。金有谦在庭院后的窗户里目睹了一切。这几天他一直有在悄悄关注斑斑，虽然制造了自己对他关注减轻的假象，不想给他施于太大压力。  
他知道斑斑在干什么，可他无法阻止——  
“小斑悟性很强，他在逼着自己成长，这或许对他也是件好事。”斑斑性本善，也是根好苗子，小姨与叔叔认为隔空观察对斑斑来说不会造成较大的压力，同时也能防止他做出些不好的事情。  
可他忍不住了。他心疼。  
金有谦过去拿着纸巾给斑斑擦拭掉鼻血。斑斑像是一只偷腥的猫，被主人发现之后，把小脑袋垂得要多低有多低，低垂的睫毛下的眼睛在不安地眨动，耳尖通红，嘴巴却一直憋着不敢出声，等着金有谦的责怪。  
可金有谦只是叹息了一声，拎着猫咪后颈，提进屋子换衣服，还打趣道，是不是又看什么小黄漫画啦。斑斑如赦罪般赶紧逃窜到饭桌前，盯着香喷喷的鱼笑得一脸满足，还学着肥皂剧里小孩子的语调立马转移话题，“才没有！有谦你真好！”  
金有谦面无表情地看着他逞强的微笑，悠悠走过去，掐住他瘦削到快没有的婴儿肥脸颊，眼里全是心疼，“是啊，你最爱的黄花鱼。”  
看着那双本该清澈、纯粹的眼睛里蒙上了疲惫，金有谦内疚不堪。  
他们是时候要结束这一切了。

早在不久前，小姨与叔叔在反侦察Stanley的军火消息里，得知他们运来了新的一批猫咪实验品，被关在了中部的东区集货箱里。但由于他们缺少了最主要的血清配方，实验迟迟没有执行下一步计划。不过，最近他们似乎找到了斑斑的替代品。即使不需要斑斑，血清配方依旧可以完成实验。而执行下一步改造变异人的时间正是这个周六晚上。  
小姨与叔叔前一阵子就去实验室附近试探情况，然后回来做了缜密的毁灭实验室计划。首先他与叔叔要伪装进去，然后等小姨后方指挥。而不用训练的斑斑突然兴致一来，似懂非懂的站在旁边听着。他趴在花花绿绿的地图上，手里不停玩弄着长长的衣袖上的小钮扣。  
金有谦已经小姨叔叔交谈已经一个下午了，他穿着舒适的黄色格子衬衫，映得整个人都白花花的，斑斑想要到他的怀里去。他们语速过快，斑斑跟不上内容，但大概可以听到他们要去炸掉一个地方，boom的那种；还有斯什么利，那个熟悉又令人可怕的名字，好像要找到他。  
斑斑悄悄蹭到金有谦旁边，趁机躲到金有谦臂膀里，还抬起头撒娇一样，伸出手把金有谦紧皱的眉毛慢慢舒开，“有谦，你的眉毛像毛毛虫一样了啊~”  
“小姨，到时候你真的要帮我看好斑斑。”金有谦看着怀里天真却不知危机四伏的捣蛋鬼，在那人的脑门儿上轻轻弹了弹，扭头继续听着小姨与叔叔的计划。

8  
可计划永远赶不上变化。  
那天金有谦答应与斑斑出去海边走走，回来的时候却看见小木屋前尽是狼藉，庭院前还停着四五辆军方卡车。  
听到不远处还有窸窸窣窣的声音，金有谦赶紧拉着斑斑在附近的草丛里躲起来，只见一群人从小木屋里出来，那是三五个精壮的大汉，还带着墨镜，身上的纹身与第一次在小巷子里遇到的人是一样的。小姨与叔叔被绑住，低着头从屋子里出来。金有谦低头一看，斑斑的眼睛早已变成红色，打算站起来往前一冲，却被身后的金有谦抱住，捂住眼睛。  
斑斑的眼睛热得滚烫，隔着薄薄的眼皮，金有谦知道底下滚动的是一双愤怒的眼睛。斑斑的能力尚未抵住这么多人的伤害，他不能让斑斑贸然行动。金有谦咬紧牙抵住斑斑胡乱拍打的手，眼睁睁看着小姨与叔叔被带走。  
等到所有人走了之后，金有谦才与斑斑从草丛里出来。走进木屋，四周一看，凌乱一片。破碎的落地窗、倒在地上的黄花鱼、垂垂欲坠的全家福相框、被刀子刮开的布艺沙发……斑斑躲在金有谦身后，小声的啜泣，他觉得是自己带来了厄运，是打破平静湖面的一颗石子。  
“有谦，他们是不是要抓我，才把小姨和叔叔抓走的？”  
金有谦向后一转，他微湿的额发下的眼睛，像是狼一般的凶狠，但看向斑斑的那一瞬间，却又平静温柔，“嗯嗯，所以，今晚你要努力就小姨和叔叔，要紧跟着我，听从我讲的，知道吗？”  
金有谦没有欺骗隐瞒斑斑，他希望斑斑知道现在要认真起来，不能像是平常的训练一样胡闹，仗着小聪明就可以偷偷蒙混过关。他带着斑斑来到厨房，翘起一块木板，露出一条楼梯。他们顺着楼梯往下走，是小姨与叔叔的秘密地下室。金有谦在木箱子里拿出五支巴雷特与六支左轮手枪，还有两条烟雾弹与手榴弹等武器，装进进背包里，然后穿上马甲拉上斑斑就出发了。  
来到实验基地，金有谦眼尖的把外出的两位工作人员背后攻击式击倒，然后褪下他们的衣服，给自己与斑斑穿上。斑斑里面穿了防弹衣，显得整个人硬朗了不少。他给斑斑戴上了黑框大眼镜，把他妖冶好看的眼睛藏起来。看着眼前这个戴着眼睛的黑发少年，穿着一身黑色制服更加散发着诱惑，金有谦摇了摇头，把不该有的想法赶紧从脑海里倒出去。  
斑斑紧贴在金有谦身后，金有谦凭着记忆力摸到了看守室，躲在角落里拿起镜子透过反射观察，里面一共三个看护，小姨与叔叔也在里面，从两人的脸色看来，似乎没有受刑拷打。  
他们在等Stanley赶来。  
突然间，脚步声传来，金有谦与斑斑躲进了旁边的房间里，可一瞬间，金有谦与斑斑却出现在了刚才的看守室里——瞬间移动。斑斑紧紧抓住金有谦的衣袖，往周围一看，却与三个呆滞手足无措的工作人员面面相觑。  
……  
…  
反应过来的其中一位工作人员迅速的跑向了大门，准备按警铃的那一瞬间，突然静止了。金有谦看了看斑斑，然后快速从身后掏出消音枪，往另外两位工作人员的膝盖准确无误的一射，最能限制敌人行动却又不至于死亡的一枪。  
看着工作人员纷纷倒下后，他们拿出刚才从工作人员身上搜寻的ID卡打开了看守室，救出了小姨与叔叔。营救活动进行得无比顺利，一切都朝着成功的方向走。但似乎也太过于顺畅........  
糟糕，中计了。  
“斑斑，你知道怎么让我们出去的，你刚刚怎么带我们进来的，现在，就带我们出去。”外面传来的脚步声越来越大，金有谦着急的看着斑斑。  
“不行，我没看过是哪里。”斑斑低下脑袋。  
“斑斑，你可以的，那个实验室，你曾经呆过的实验室。”他们快要来到门口了。  
“不要，不要回去。”斑斑胡乱的抓起头发。  
“斑斑，看着我，看着我，我不会让你受伤的。”金有谦蹲下来看着斑斑。滴——门要被打开了。  
“不要，不要。”……  
砰——门打开了，里面只有三个倒地的工作人员。  
“Shit，去实验室那边。”Stanley发怒的呵斥着下属。他是个年迈的老头子，顽固又无情，冷血又凶残。为了战争的胜利，可以什么都不顾及。  
可等人来到实验室的时候，已经只剩下一片废墟了。东区集货箱子里的所有东西已经被释放。小姨与叔叔暗中联系他们在政/府工作的优秀的双胞胎儿子，与警方合作，里外对接，天衣无缝。叔叔把在生物组织里的非人道计划上缴警方，公开Stanley的罪行。

同时被抹去一切资料的斑斑被守护下来了。当时最后一刻，他们用的是调虎离山计，把Stanley引诱到看守所这边，然后警方那边已经派人潜入实验室，搜索一通。即使是被Stanley抓住也没有关系的。但斑斑意外的新能力让金有谦与小姨叔叔三人感到惊讶，是计划之外的小惊喜。  
斑斑被大家表扬得红透了脸，害羞得直往金有谦怀里钻。更是被金有谦的双胞胎表哥轮流掐着脸蛋，调戏得脸红红。最后实在看不过眼的金有谦赶走了两位怪哥哥，不就去厨房里打了下手吗.....他赶紧把斑斑抱回房间里，最宝贵的珍品呢，只能自己才能观赏。  
他心疼的看着身下那人被捏得红红的脸颊。  
“你早就知道自己会瞬间移动了，对不对。”  
“你怎么知道？”斑斑抬眼对上金有谦充满戏虐的眼神。  
“你偷看我。”金有谦撑在斑斑手臂两侧，下面的炽热抵着斑斑的腹部，低下头在斑斑耳旁坏笑道。  
“我没有！”斑斑被那炽热顶得轻喘一声，扭捏地想要从金有谦臂膀里逃出去。  
“在我洗澡的时候噢，我看到了。”金有谦勾起一边嘴角，伸手把斑斑胡乱折腾的手桎梏住。  
“.......”斑斑现在不只是脸红红了，火热的温度只窜耳朵，要烧起来了，斑斑捂住自己耳朵，不让他冒火。  
“但这次允许你不偷看，我们一起洗。”金有谦一把抱起斑斑，走向浴室。  
原来啊，偷看主人洗澡都是猫咪的天性。  
但这是他的猫，那样也没有关系呀。

-end-


End file.
